Famous Love
by Xtwihard94X
Summary: This is my first story. Bella just moved out of home to go to college and on a shopping trip with her new room-mate ,she saves a guy from a a group of screaming girls , this guy just happens to be Edward Cullen the famous actor. Will love blossom between them or will fame get in the way ? all human
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing

This is my first story, please let. me know what you think and if I  
should continue it.

_**BPOV**_  
I can't believe I am finally here. I have finally arrived at Seattle ,my home or the next four years while I am at college. I have never lived  
away from home before, but I think I am ready to go out into the world even if my dad doesn't t thinks so . Let just say he was no to supportive of my leaving home, he was always way to protective of me. I had a curfew of eight pm on a school night and nine pm on a weekend, not only that any boy who ever showed interest in me let's just say after meeting my dad and talking to him in private there was never a second date. When I told him I was moving to Seattle I was sure he was going to have a heart attack. He screamed and fought but it was a fight he was never going to win. So for the last few months while I was at home he was giving me the cold shoulder, barely spoke to me , he did not even say goodbye to me. I blinked back the few stray tears that were trying to escape Dell down my cheek. "Crap I told myself I would not cry" I scolded myself. I quickly wiped the tears off my face. I finally pulled up outside Seattle university i got out of my car and took  
in the sight of my new home.

_**two weeks later**_  
So far so good,college was going well and I was enjoying all my classes .My room-mate let just say only one word can describe her, HYPERACTIVE. Alice Brandon was a 4.7 ft pixie with short spiky black hair and she cannot sit still. I mean seriously I don't know anyone how can have that much energy especially when shopping, oh did I not mention that she is the biggest shopalohic ever. I don't gunk she could go two days without shopping. Unfortunately today was one of those days and of of course she dragged me with her to the mall at 8am and we have been at it for nearly seven hours. How can someone shop for seven hours and still be going, my legs were falling off me and Alice was actually skipping from shop to shop . I eventually told her I had enough but she said she was not done and she would just call her boyfriend Jasper to give her a ride. I said goodbye and headed out to the car park and put my shopping bags in the boot ( let's just say Alice can be persuasive). I hopped in to my Car and was ready to reverse but all I could hear was screaming girls I looked around and see a group of girls surrounding someone. It looked like a guy. It looked like he was trying to get away, like he really did not want to be there. Why were they are surrounding him. I could not see him very well he was wearing a hat and d large sunglasses covering his face . I don't know why but I felt like I needed to help ,like I was being pulled towards him. Before I knew what I was doing I was driving towards the crowd and beeping my horn a hard as I could. The crowd of girls jumped back off the boy. I pulled up next to him and opened my passenger door "need some help ? " I asked him. He glanced up at me "please" he pleaded " hop in so or do you want to stay here ? " I shouted him because the screaming girls were beginning to gain their voices back after they were surprised by my car rescue . The guy ran to the passenger door and got in. I put the car in gear and sped off, the screaming girls running behind. Do they every give up I wondered to myself. I looked up to him to ask him just that but my words got stuck in my throat. He had taken off his hat and glasses and OMG he is gorgeous. He had amazing bronze messy hair and his eyes WOW they were green piercing gems that I could get lost in. I don't know why but I had this feeling i knew him from somehow but I just could not place him. Ok so I was now driving around Seattle with a stranger in my car , scratch that a very hot stranger. Where was I going to go from here ? i asked myself


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: unfortunately , don't own twilight **

Chapter 2

EPOV

"Ugh" I groaned as my phone woke me up from my lovely peaceful sleep. I looked at the caller ID it was surprise surprise it was my manager, James. God I hate him he is such I creep I know I could just fire him but he is one of the best managers out there and always get me great scripts and interview I suppose his rudeness and his vulgarity are a small price to pay for my future in this business. I am an actor. Acting is all I ever wanted to do, even when my teacher asked what would we like to be when we grow up and my classmates were saying " a fireman, an astronaut , a cowboy2 but for me it was always acting.

"Hello" I answered my phone my voice still laced with sleep.

" Hey Edward just wanted to make sure you are up for your autograph signing today don't b late" he said quite condescending if you ask me like he was talking to a five year old child rather than a 20 year old I mean seriously he is only ten years older than me.

"Yes James I know, I will be there, how long I have to stay again "I ask hoping it was not that long.

"About five hours" he says it casually. Five hour Five hours what the hell I am not signing autographs for crazed fans for five hour. Don't get me wrong I love my fans they are the best but when you fan girls screaming in your ear all the time and telling me they want to have my babies and how much they loved me, it can be a bit overwhelming.

"Five hours, I am not doing five hours you can forget it I will do three hours and that's my final offer" I argue

"ugh Jesus Edward you need be stop being so high maintenance, how about this you can do 3 and half hours ?" he counters my argument. He is infuriating.

"Fine, goodbye James" I agree knowing I won't win and I quickly hang up on him. I lay in bed for a couple of minutes just thinking about life and how much easier it would be if I was normal but I know I would miss acting t much it is and always will be m one true love. I eventually lift the warm blankets off me ad get up and start with my normal morning routine. I shower quickly and try taming the mess of my bronze hair but I know after all these years it's no use so I give up. I go to my kitchen and just have a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I then proceed to get my disguise on, a baseball cap and my large sunglasses i know not much of a disguise but it works. I leave my apartment and lock the door and go down to the parking in lot and hop into my second love, my car, my precious silver Volvo. I start the engine and make my way to the small café where I am signing autographs. The traffic is not busy so I arrive on time. I take a deep breath to prepare myself I lose my hat and sunglasses and plaster large smile on my face as I exit my car. As soon as I was out of my car I am almost deafened by the screams .I is ushered inside by James and two large body guards fast. I am sat at a small table near the back of the café; this was to be my home for the next three and a half hours.

You ready Edward" James asked eying the ever increasing crowd outside the door.

Ya, let's get this over with." I supplied as the two body guard opened the doors and screaming girls filed the room.

"god" I muttered to myself I don't know how many tie I can sign my name or listen to girl with too much make up and not enough clothes telling me how much she loved me. I tried to go as fast a possible while still talking to my fans. The line never seemed to end and faces just began to blur together. I kept looking at the clock on the wall waiting for time to speed up, just ten minutes I kept saying to myself and then imp done, finally.

"Ok, guys I'm sorry but Edward only has time for a few more autograph" James said over the excited babble of the girls. "Awwwwwww" they all semmed t say at once, but I give I sigh of relieve.

I sign a few more autograph and I'm in a better mood than I have been in all day. After the a few autographs and I stand up

"Sorry guys if I didn't get to you bit I really need to go, but I just want to say thank you all for coming I have the best fans " my last commented earned me a cheer which made me smile I left the café flanked by my two bodyguards smiling and waving. I reached my car and while thanking the body guard I hoped in and started the engine and I made my way home.

All of a sudden I felt really hungry so I pulled into the car park of a large mall knowing there was a food court inside. I reached over to my passenger seat and picked up my hat and glasses and put them on praying I would not be recognised in this busy mall. I gave myself a once over in the rear-view mirror and tried to shove more of my wild bronze hair under the cap. I go out of the car and began to walk to the entrance when I saw a large group of teenage girls standing there just hanging out. I quickly tried to avoid them but one of them must have recognised me under the hat and glasses and she suddenly screamed which caused a ripple effect as the girls began to run towards me.

"Shit!" I muttered as I ran trying in vain to evade these girls. Danm they were fast and soon I was surrounded by them all asking for a picture or an autograph or just plain screaming. I was saying I really didn't have time and trying to get away when out of nowhere a loud beeping noise scared the shit out of me and apparently it scared the screaming girls as well as the y seemed to back off as the car pulled up towards me and the passenger door was opened right in front of me

"Need some help?" a memorising female voce asked. Instead of answering straightaway, I'm embarrassed to say I just stared at her. She was beautiful, dark brown waves framed her heart shaped face and deep chocolate orbs peered at me under long black eyelashes. I quickly shook my head and replied

"Please "I pleaded noticing the fan girls were about to star crowding again

"Hop in so or do you want to say he "the beautiful mystery girl asked. God her voice is amazing I thought to myself as I ran to the passenger door and got in the car. She quickly put the car in gear and sped off away from those danm fan girls. She didn't say anything she just kept driving. I did catch her checking me out though well I think she was. at least i hope she was .So I was being driven around Seattle by a complete stranger where am I going to go from here I thought to myself as I once stared at the angel across from me.

**So that's chapter 2 hoped you enjoyed it let me know what you think and review please xxxxx**

**Just want give a special shout out to alltimelowfreak11 for giving me my first ever review and telling me to continue with this story thank you :D **


End file.
